


Opal Paradise

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Devil Detective
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: Aeron's hot and bothered, but Genus isn't home.





	Opal Paradise

Aeron never usually felt like this, all hot and messed up. A tight coil in his stomach that wouldn't go no matter what he did. Pulchra suggested he was just horny. He couldn't say he agreed, usually being very in control of himself. Pulchra had shrugged and said 'just have some sex, you might feel better', but that was her solution to everything.

At the end of the day, he was sat by the fireplace in his room, Genus' shirt held tight, right up against his nose. He felt so hot and bothered, so sticky. He couldn't stop imagining Genus' hands against his skin, pampering him, loving him. Maybe Pulchra was right, maybe he just needed some sweet, sweet relief. But Genus would be gone for another hour, or later, a dear friend had asked him around for a cup of tea.

He could wait a little more, right? Nice and warm by the fire, Genus' soft jumper against his nose. Oh, Genus, he wanted Genus so badly. The man should be on the train, right? A little text couldn't hurt.

"Genus, Ily!!" He texted him.  
"Aww, Ily more!!" Was the almost immediate reply, accompanied by some hearts and crosses.  
"Will you be home soon?? I need you." He left it fairly vague, he knew Genus would understand.  
"My train was delayed!! I'm only just getting on. Thirty mins at most, my love." That nickname made him so giddy! It wasn't fair.

He did try to wait, he really did. But the thought of Genus made him so giddy, he needed him. He just wanted skin against skin. Genus' skin against his as he pounded ruthlessly into-- 

With thoughts like that he wouldn't be able to wait.

Aeron groaned quietly, the fabric of his sweatpants straining against his member. He rolled over, trying to focus on the flickering of the fire. He already felt like he had been watching the embers forever. With a quick check on his phone, it had only been three minutes, but Genus had texted him.

"There's no one on the train, call me."

Immediately, he scrambled to get his phone in his hand properly. Luckily, he had Genus on speed dial and he picked up very fast.

"Hey, sweetie~!" Genus practically sang, his voice never failed to give away the fact he smoked. He was practically the definition of a chain-smoker. His rough voice made Aeron's cock throb. "I'll be home soon-ish, so I'll occupy you for now."  
"A-are you on speaker?" Came Aeron's small, little voice.  
"Of course not, sweets, you don't like it," Genus told him, the tone of his voice making him seem like he knew exactly what Aeron was going to say. "You have to wait okay? I'll give you a treat if you do."  
Aeron groaned, bringing Genus' shirt close to his face again. "I can't..."

He was so horny, he just wanted Genus to fuck him silly. How he had managed to keep his hands off himself was a complete mystery.

He scooted closer to the fire. Hoping the heat would make the dampness on his skin go away, and maybe get rid of the wet patch on his briefs. His cock showed easily against the thin fabric, he didn't want to ruin these ones, they were his most comfy ones.

Aeron could tell Genus was just as hard as him. Genus let out a soft huff of warm air, somewhat amused by how needy they both were.

"T-tell me, tell me you love me..." Aeron murmured.  
"I love you to the moon and back, around the world and to the sun." Genus replied, his signature way of saying 'I love you'.  
"Love you, " Aeron told him firmly, he'd say something nicer but speaking was never his strong suit.

"Babe, I know you're horny..." Genus voice dropped some octaves, coming out as a rough whisper.  
Barely in control of himself, Aeron rutted against the floor. "Mhmm..."  
Genus chuckled, "Well, baby, why don't you treat yourself whilst you wait? I'll tell you what to do..."

With a murmur of agreement, Genus began instructing him to take off his clothes. Admittedly, Aeron struggled a bit, they were stuck to him like a second skin.

"Good boy." How Genus could tell he did it was beyond him. "Now, feel your body for me, tell me how you feel."

He missed Genus' lips against his skin, but his rough voice was so nice against his ears. Following Genus' instructions, he began running his hands across his skin, copying Genus and how he traced Aeron's v-line and abs.

He must be moaning or something because the next thing he knew Genus asked, "How d'you feel, baby?"  
"G-good... soft... hot..." He groaned into the phone, his own fingers tracing the muscles of his thighs.  
"Good boy, keep doing that, tease yourself." Genus' praise made him moan, he loved praise.

Aeron put the phone down, putting Genus on speaker, so he could use both his hands. His skin felt so nice, especially if he imagined his hands were actually Genus'. He let out a low groan, his hands coming up to his chest. He let his finger ghost over his nipples, pinching them softly.

"I-I want you..." He groaned to Genus.  
"Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon, I'll take good care of you when I get home." Genus murmured over the phone, "Why don't you touch yourself for me?"

Aeron's fairly sure he heard the train door slide open, but Genus didn't hang up.

Gently, Aeron wrapped his fingers around his cock, using his pre-cum to make his movements easier. It wasn't easy to imagine his hand was Genus in this situation, his palm was more squared then Genus' and his fingers were shorter and thicker, his hand didn't feel as good. But it helped, took off the edge.

"Good boy, my good boy." Genus' voice was still low and hot. It made Aeron stupidly horny. He thrust into his hand with a groan.  
"Speak to me, please... Y-your voice." Aeron fucked his own hands, taking some edge off his horniness.  
"Does my voice make you horny, baby?" Genus asked him, getting a low moan in return. "Oh, you bad boy... You get horny when I speak to you? Oh my... I'll have to remember that..."

He was answered by another low groan as Aeron pleasured himself, Genus' gravelly voice gracing his ears.  
"Oh, Aeron, you're so bad... I love it, go on baby, treat your self, tell me you're a bad boy." Genus voice was so lovely.  
"I'm a baaad bad boy... I need you so bad... Your voice makes me so hard..." Aeron told him honestly, admitting to how bad he was.

"Mmm... You bad boy... Bad boys aren't allowed to touch their cock." Genus' voice seemed to drop even more. "Bad boys are only allowed to touch their ass."  
With a sad murmur, Aeron let go of his cock, feeling it hit his stomach, spreading some pre-cum. "Genuuus..." He cried.  
"Go on, fuck yourself with your fingers, bad boy." Aeron could only obey that voice, he reached over and grabbed the lube from his drawers. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, pressing his index finger through his ring of nerves the loud moan that left his lips was probably heard by anyone nearby. The burn he felt was more than he would from Genus' fingers but he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to get his prostate.

His eyes already held tears as he worked into himself. "Oh, God... Genus..."  
"Bad, bad boy. My bad little boy." Genus groaned, perhaps he was touching himself, though, not properly.

For a while Genus was silent, listening to the sounds that came from Aeron as he fucked himself, trying his hardest to reach his prostate. And suddenly, he did. Letting out a loud moan.

"Ohh... What did you do, bad boy?" Genus' voice did wonders for Aeron, he lifted his leg to get a better angle, hoping to hit his prostate again.  
"M-My prostate..." Aeron somewhat slurred to him.

Carefully, he presses another finger into himself, the wonderful, burning stretch has him throwing back his head and letting out a wail of a moan, Genus' shirt still held tightly in his free hand, coming up to his nose as his eyes flutter closed. It was so much easier to pretend his own hand is Genus' like that.

"So cute..." Genus' voice was low and breathy. The train rattled on in the background, surely he couldn't be touching himself on public transport... But the thought of him doing so made Aeron feel so hot.

He pressed into himself as far as his fingers would go, just about reaching his prostate. His cock throbbed against his stomach. Quite quickly, he found only two fingers weren't doing it for him. Slowly, he pressed a third finger into himself, a throaty groan accompanying the burn that he felt.

His fingers pushing into him and stretching him felt so good. He wished it was Genus doing it, with his long, thin fingers. Whenever he managed to touch his sensitive bundle of nerves, he couldn't help but gasp into Genus' shirt. He wanted Genus to fuck him so bad. He wanted Genus to make sure he couldn't walk the day after. He wanted Genus.

Genus somewhat groaned into the phone, that alone was enough to help Aeron even closer to the edge.

"Oh, baby boy..." Genus murmured, voice making the coil in Aeron's stomach tighter. "Make yourself cum for me, I wanna hear you scream."

Aeron obeyed, fucking himself sightly faster, pressing Genus' shirt against his nose, letting out breathy little moans. Somehow the faster pace was giving him better access to his prostate and making his cry out, tears dripping down his face.

With a few more thrusts, Aeron was seeing stars, feeling his cum splatter against his chest. Distantly, he heard Genus let out a groan, but it sounded worlds away when he was in this state. Slowly, he came down from his high, regaining his senses. Gently, he pulled his fingers out himself with a low groan. He blinked tears out of his vision, he felt so blissful and happy.

"Genus...." Aeron rolled over, putting his face close to the phone.  
"Good boy... I'm almost home... Take a nap..." Genus told him softly. The rattle of the train no longer in the background. "But first, clean yourself up, and get a blanket."  
With a gentle murmur, Aeron did as told, his body on some kind of autopilot. He took his phone, listening to Genus talk about random things. Soon he was back by the fireplace, cuddled up in his favourite blanket, Genus' voice soothed him into a pleasant, blissful state. Still awake but barely. Waiting for his love to return.

And he did. What seemed like only seconds later, Genus hung up. His footsteps were soft against the marble in the halls, probably having taken off his shoes. The door clicked open, and there was Genus, with his purple jumper and black jeans. He stared loving at Aeron's resting form for a moment, before shedding his clothes and going through a short routine. Soon, Aeron was in his arms. Both cuddled up by the fireplace. A giggling mess of tangled limbs.

Aeron fell asleep first, Genus was caught up in counting all the beautiful barely-there freckles. He could only see them when he was this close, they were so light in colour. He wanted to take Aeron somewhere hot, so he could see the freckles properly.

Like the counting of sheep, Genus was soon lulled to sleep by the great many freckles he was counting, some once, some twice.

All except the crackling of the fire, the room was in blissful silence.


End file.
